Remembering A Promise
by DV Anime Productions
Summary: Ash and the crew hears rumors of an incredible trainer who has pokemon which are out of this world. Literally. What makes it more interesting it that she knows The prince of liberation, N. Whats their relationship, and whats with this promise. Pairings!
1. Prolouge

Donna: Finally Pokemon black and white crossover complete –shiny background- anyways I hope you enjoy~

N: She doesn't own anything but the plot..like always

**Prolouge**

FlAsHBaCK

A boy with green hair tied by alittle pony tail with shorts, white shurt and a cube keychain which was dangling from his shorts was sitting on a large tree branch. Pokemon from the new generation surrounded him. He was focused on the city far ahead, and since he was young he knew very little. But one thing he knew was his father hated trainers and cities. He couldn't understand why though, trainers seem to be fin. "Wait what are trainers anyway?" He dropped the question when two hands plop down on his shoulders.

"Gah!" Jumping alittle he looked behind him to see a girl who was an asian decedent, she had black short hair, with a pink ribbon, and a white sundress. "hey you scared me!"

"hehe I know~" He sighed before sitting down resuming to look at the city.

"hm whats wrong?" The girl asked seating beside him. "Nothing-" He stopped when the girl gave her a dead look.

"well its just I don't know why father dislikes the city and trainers." "Oh well I don't know about that either.." It was quiet, the orange light shone upon them as the sun went down, "Hey.. will you stay with me forever..?" The boy asked blush tinged his cheeks.

"Of course I cant leave a prince like you alone can I, no I cant im your knight in a sundress!" She said smiling brightly. The boy looked at her, but laughed alittle, before smiling softly.

"Thanks kagome."

"Anytime N"

+LATER ON+

"W-what are you talking about?" The girl with black hair lowered her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes."Did you not hear me im leaving.." There was a silence before a weak laugh was heard. "I s-see this is a joke..h-haha." The girl became angered. "Its not a joke N im leaving!" Eyes widen, while tears came down from angered blue eyes." Y-your serious?"

"Yes.." She begin to wipe her tears.

"Will you come back?"

"N-no.."

"Why do you have t-to leave?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I cant tell you, im so s-sorry.."

Turning around she ran off, the boy tried to catch her but failed. Falling to his knees he whispered "liar.." It was quiet at first but then he shouted in hate and sadness.

"LIAR!"

One droplet of water fell from the sky, and many droplets fell from bright blue eyes.

_Why does it always rain when something sad happens..does that mean the gods are crying?_

End

Donna: How ya like it!

N: Hm its pretty good

Kagome: I agree

Donna: hehe im so happy! Anyways review~

N: or no updates MAHAHAHA

Donna and kagome: 0.o umm well bye bye~


	2. The First Gym!

Donna: Hey guys~ it been awhile right? Again I was busy lawls nothing new~ well you know the drill.

Ash: She owns nothing!

Donna: mhm you got that right, any way enjoy.

**A couple of years later.**

A green haired gym leader fell to the floor shock and awe.

A women looked down at him with a calm expression. She stared at him with no understanding expression. The both of them just stared, before she just turned and walked away. "Too easy.."

A red head and a blue head ran over. "Are you alright brother!"

The one that was called brother nodded and got up. "Im going out for a walk..." He then too left the gym/café.

**+Later that day+**

Iris watched Ash pump his fist in the air cheerfully. "Um Ash..do you know where the gym is anyway?"

Ash blinked and slouched a bit. "I don't actually.." Iris closed her eyes and began her daily lecture. Her pokemon popped out of her hair, and took the apple from her hand.

"Wow a Axel (is that it?) Skin smooth as silk-" A man appeared stating the facts about her pokemon. "woah! A Pikachu! It my first time seeing one!" The man suddenly picked up the Pikachu and his eyes gleamed seeing it was the real thing.

The man blinked, and laughed weakly noticing the strange stares. "Sorry I haven't introduced myself my name is Cilan-" He continued on and found out the two trainers were looking for the gym. _Another battle.. oh well, it might be more fruitful then the last one. _He smiled and turned leading the two to the gym.

**+Somewhere else+**

The women earlier was walking down an ally way, she had long black wavy hair. She had blue eyes, and she wore black cargos, grey shirt, and a black cargo jacket. She stopped mid way of her step, she looked in her belt pouch.

She sighed. "Again..i left something.." Thinking of how she was such a clutz, she turned and went back to the gym, not know she will meet the two she was destined to be friends with.

**+Back with Ash and Iris+**

"I decided ill challenge all of you!" Ash declared with pride. The three twins looked at each other shocked and looked back at their challenger. Crest spoke with a composed yet shocked voice. "Well we haven't had a trainer like you lately."

The rest agreed. Chilli smirked. "We should make a new rule, stating that if you pick all of us and you win to the two of us you'll get the badge?" He said suggesting. The twins again agreed. Ash smiled at his luck. "Then lets start!"

"Pika chu!"

**+Back with the Women+**

She stepped through the doors to see no one in the café.

"Bite!" She blinked and turned toward the entrance of the gym room._ Cilan.._ She walked toward the entrance, and peeked at the battle. She blinked a couple of times seeing an otshwatt getting bit by Cilan's Pokémon then it began to flee.

She "tched" wondering how weak this trainer was but then she watched as the trainer Ash encouraged the pokemon. A image overlapped Ash's figure. The women's eyes softened. _They are so similar yet different.. _ Deciding to watched, she walked toward the railing next to the girl Iris. Iris turned to see her and was about to say hi before she begin to focus on the women's face.

_It couldn't be! _Iris thought shocked. The lady turned her head feeling Iris's stare. "Is something the matter.." Iris blushed and looked away. "N-no!" "Alright then.."

When the women focused back on the battle, she was shocked to see the trainer win. The end of her mouth twitched upwards a bit. But it then went back to the straight line. "hm.."

**+A bit later+**

"Congrats Ash we have the honor to give you this gym badge." Ash's eyes gleam and he picked the badge. Pumping his fist in the air, he begin to cheer. "Ha In your Face Iris~" Iris began to fight back until..

"Good job.." Ash turned to see the black hair women. "Thanks?"

Cilan gasped, "Y-you why are you back here?"

Her blue eyes focused on the green haired man. She showed him a locket. "This..I forgot it."

"Oh.."

Kagome's body pulsed, her eyes widen, her eyes resumed it calm state. She begin to walk away confusing the rest.

"Damn team rocket.." The women mumbled.

At that moment, pink light shot from the sky hitting pokemon in that city.

The End

Donna: Finished~ hope you enjoyed~ Review! Oh and sorry it's a bit..no terrible bad! V_V


	3. BIG INFO MUST READ

Hey Guys! Been a LONG time, and I know.. I made a bunch of excuses saying that I would redo my stories and I never did. BUT Now I am! It will take a bit to get to EVERYONE of them, but I will eventually.

Anywho! Im going to move all my stories to my new account "Soulies"

So you'll will be seeing the stories reuploaded again, BUT better and approved.

Dont worry the old versions will be up on here so its okay~

See you guys who are still with me!

Love you 3


End file.
